The roles of morphogenetic differentiation in controlling the phenotypic expression of neoplastic transformation, the degree of malignancy of tumors, and the susceptibility of developing organs to carcinogenesis are studied using organ culture and tissue transplantation techniques, with current emphasis on the kidney.